Serenity Prayer
by AuthorSquared
Summary: "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." Logurt, slash.


Title – Serenity Prayer

Couples – Wolverine/Nightcrawler, Slight Cyclops/Jean Grey

_**God grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change,**_

It was a normal night in the circus when Kurt found out he was gay. It was after their seven o'clock show – since it was a Saturday night they were done early – when he met the Bearded Lady. Or actually it was just a very feminine looking man, with a stick-on-beard, but still.

At that point in time Kurt had nothing to his name except for his rosary, his bible, and his faith, that was dripping out like sand through an hourglass. Slow, but steady. The man – whom Kurt later found out, was named Finn Lillies, an appropriate name. He was nice, and they started dating that night.

Kurt denied he was gay though – not that he was mean, or selfish, or racist, but that _he was already fuckin' blue, and the gayness just made him stand out that much more._

When they broke up, it broke Kurt's heart into a thousand tiny pieces – and even when reading the bible, or praying to his rosary, the pieces were still there. Nothing he could do but accept it.

_**The courage to change the things I can,**_

Kurt hated the Xavier Mansion, the people in it, the people surrounding it, the rooms he was forced to live in, and the people he was forced to live with. It all reminded him of the things that were taken from him as a child, and the things he was _forced _into as an adult. He still had a grudge against Jean Grey – perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect eyes – things that attracted men to her, like bees to honey.

He had a friendship with Storm though, who was the complete opposite of what Kurt thought, and even got along with the more rough-and-rugged parts of the staff. The kids liked him, though they were shocked at the brightness of his fur, something he had in common with someone else - _Mystique._

He preferred not to think about it though.

And then there was Logan. Or Wolverine, as it mattered if he would let you call him by his name. He let Kurt call him Logan though, and when Kurt had one to many drinks 'Loggy'. Wolverine was big and tough with those cold blue eyes and black hair that Kurt just wanted to run his three-fingered hands through.

Suffice to say, Kurt had a bit of a crush.

There was little he could do about it – and it bothered him. A lot. It would have just been bad if he was a guy – which he clearly was – but an extremely _straight _guy. He was still pining for Jean, (it took Kurt all the strength in the world not to claw her eyes out) and he just figured out he had a kid. Kurt refused to call him a demon, since he knew how much it hurt for someone to say such things.

Kurt would strike up conversations with the loner whenever he could, and Logan seemed grateful – whether it was because he finally had a friend, or someone who had an even harder time being a mutant, Kurt never found out – and for that Kurt was grateful. He needed a distraction from the troublesome kids.

And hopefully a bit more.

_**And the wisdom to know the difference.**_

Kurt accepted his sexuality after going through the five stages, and spending nearly a year in the Denial and Anger phase. Along the way he met more people who were 'different' and Kurt found out it was easier to be himself, and that made life a bit more bearable.

His relationship with Logan was still going strong. Strong enough that the older man commonly referred to him as 'his best friend.' It spread butterflies through Kurt's stomach, and a blush to appear under his blueberry fur. On the flipside Jean had a grudge against him – _"Well that's what you get for looking into my mind without permission." _He thought with an air of disgust.

His self esteem has doubled, his self confidence tripled, and he has never been happier. He was using his free time wisely, trying to formulate a plan to get Logan to like him. So far it hasn't worked – the subtle hints and innuendos being locked out by his muttonchops, Kurt thought on a particularly happy day.

So Kurt was standing stock still in front of Logan, begging the words to come out, before he closed his eyes and said as simply as he could, "Logan, would you like to see a movie later?"

And years later he would admit he squealed like a girl when he said yes.

_**Amen.**_


End file.
